<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My hands, your orders by Akemichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755029">My hands, your orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan'>Akemichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), mention of past adam/shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith discovers Shiro's past in the BDSM's world, he wants to do something special for their first anniversary.<br/>Things won't go exactly as planned...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My hands, your orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Shiro!</p><p>I wrote this story back for the bottom Shiro week last year, but I wasn't able to finish it in time. I may just well let it here for Shiro's birthday.<br/>I want to write about Dom!Shiro/Bottom!Shiro for a while, so here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens by pure accident.</p><p>They are in bed together: Shiro is reading and Keith is scrolling lazy his Twitter account.</p><p>A photoset lures Keith’s attention.</p><p>Dressed with elegant pants and shoes, and a very tight shirt, a man (whose face has been cut out from the photos) has a great body, broad and muscled, and the rope around his chest enlightens it even more.  In one photo, he’s in a lying position, with his great ass in plain sight.</p><p>A cough moves Keith’s attention to Shiro, and he frowns looking at the slight pink on Shiro’s cheek.</p><p>“I follow strange people,” Keith shrugs.</p><p>“This… is me,” Shiro says instead, flustered.</p><p>Keith’s gaze passes between the phone and Shiro, and yes, he can see the resemblance of the body, and my God!</p><p>“I didn’t think they were still around,” Shiro adds, with another cough. “I was at college, and I need money, and some people from my group had the idea of making some set photo about scenes and I said, why not.”</p><p>“Scenes?”</p><p>“Yes, like… roleplay. The theme of mine was a businessman that was taken hostage by a robber.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, I see…” Keith’s eyes keep falling on the phone. “What a strange group.”</p><p>“It was a BDSM group,” Shiro clarifies.</p><p>Keith blinks.</p><p>“I met Adam there,” Shiro continues, and he has an expression that means “please, someone stop me”.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Keith murmurs. “I was just surprised. You never told me and, well, I suppose I’m not the kind of man you used to date.”</p><p>After all, Keith was a virgin when he met Shiro.</p><p>“You’re my vanilla boy.” Shiro lets the book go to hug him and places a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Vanilla boy,” Keith repeats. His eyes fell on the photo and he really, really doesn’t want to imagine Shiro in that attire if it was Adam that tied him up.</p><p>“Yep, and we have usually great, incredible, vanilla sex,” Shiro smiles. He understands Keith way too much. “You don’t have to worry about it. I used to like it, but it’s fine.”</p><p>Keith wants to believe him.</p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bad idea.</p><p>Asking your boyfriend’s former boyfriend about said boyfriend’s sex kinks is bad enough. Asking it when said former boyfriend is also the professor college trespasses in sexual harassment ground. If Keith ignores that Adam may have some resentment, especially because Adam believes Shiro and Keith were lovers even before Shiro broke up with him.</p><p>Yet, here it is. Adam looks at him, incredulous.</p><p>“Let me get this right,” he says. “You’re asking me what Shiro likes in bed when it comes with BDSM preferences?”</p><p>“I know this is strange…”</p><p>“Understatement.”</p><p>Keith stands up.  “It was a mistake. I apologize and-”</p><p>“Sit down,” Adam orders, calmly. Keith obeys, hands in his lap. “I can’t tell you about it. First, because I’m your professor and it would be inappropriate because I should talk about my preference too. And second, because it wouldn’t be fair to Shiro.”</p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Things like that need to be discussed between lovers. Talk to Shiro about it.”</p><p>“I tried,” Keith confesses. “But he said it’s in the past, it doesn’t matter anymore, that vanilla is fine. But I fear he did it only because he didn’t want to force me into trying something I may not like.”</p><p>Adam nods. “Sounds like Shiro.”</p><p>“I’ll try again,” Keith says. “Thank you and sorry.”</p><p>“Wait.” Adam stops him and scribbles something on a piece of paper. “I can’t tell you a thing, but I can suggest some books to you. Something to introduce you into Shiro’s past world.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Keith reads the books. Looks at the website. Checks around for some suggestions.</p><p>He still isn’t sure BDSM is something that suits him.</p><p>In two weeks, it will be their first anniversary together. Keith has every intention to make it memorable and to make Shiro happy because he loves him. He takes the decision to go forwards with it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The evening of the anniversary, as soon as Shiro enters the apartment they share, Keith jumps on him. He pushes him against the door, with force but being careful not to hurt him.</p><p>“Baby?” Shiro asks. He doesn’t struggle, but he left his bag fall on the ground.</p><p>“Shut up,” Keith orders, as he ties up Shiro’s wrist behind his back (silk rope, of course: only the best for Shiro). “I’m taking you hostage.”</p><p>“Okay…” Shiro murmurs, a mix of curiosity and doubt.</p><p>Keith drags him towards the already set table and he forces him to sit down in one of the two chairs, then he ties up Shiro’s ankle together and at the back of the seats, together with the hands.</p><p>“Do you make this?” Shiro nods at the table, with the plates, and the red candles, and handkerchiefs with the form of hearts. “It’s so nice. And the smell is so good.”</p><p>“Listen well,” Keith says, placing a hand on Shiro’s knee and tapping Shiro’s lips with his index finger. “You’re in my power now, so do as I say and maybe I’ll be nice.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes scrutinize Keith’s body, the way the black tight suit underlines it. “Where did you find this suit? You’re hot in it.”</p><p>Keith’s cheeks burn. “Did you listen to what I just said? You can talk only if I tell you!”</p><p>“Or what?” Shiro’s voice is sweet but amused. “Are you going to punish me, mister kidnapper?”</p><p>“O-Of course!”</p><p>“And how are you going to do so?” The smirk on Shiro’s lips widens. “Will you put me on edge until I’ll beg you to let me come?”</p><p>It’s too much. Keith falls on his chair and shakes his head. “I’m very bad at this.” He takes off his ski mask and smiles sadly at Shiro. “Very bad.”</p><p>“Oh, baby.” Shiro laughs, but it isn’t a mocking gesture. “I’ve told you I was fine. You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I know, but…” Keith sighs. “I love you. And I don’t want you to give up something you like for me. I should have talked to you before, but it’s our anniversary and I wanted it to be special…”</p><p>“You’re sweet.” Shiro struggles a little in his restraints. “And good jobs with the knots. But, to be fair, I wonder if I had to be offended that you decided I used to be a sub.”</p><p>“What?” Keith blinks.</p><p>“Being a bottom has nothing to do with other preferences.”</p><p>“That, I know. But the photos…”</p><p>“It was just a scene, and to be honest I don’t mind being tied up by my sub.” At Keith’s perplexed expression, Shiro smirks again. “It’s unusual, but not unheard. Do you doubt I can give orders even like this?”</p><p>“No, just…” Keith sinks his head in his hands. He can’t believe how much he screws up, but he took that decision, and now he has to live with the consequences. “How can I make this up?”</p><p>“Did you cook dinner?”</p><p>“Hunk helps,” Keith confesses. “With the recipes, but I did the rest.”</p><p>“What did you make?”</p><p>“There are canapé for the appetizer, then pomegranate rice and-”</p><p>Shiro interrupts him: “Bring the canapé. And no, it’s not necessary you untie me.”</p><p>“Sure.” Keith hurries towards the kitchenette and takes off from the oven the tray where he already disposed the canapé to form the ‘love’ word. Then, standing in front of the table with the tray in his hand, he tilts his head.</p><p>“Are you ordering me around?”</p><p>“Yes,” Shiro answer, and he’s quiet. “Do you mind it?”</p><p>“No… not really.” He’s just surprised how much Shiro can sound in charge even if he’s the one tied up to a chair.</p><p>“Good. Chose a safeword, so I will know if you want to stop.”</p><p>“Red,” Keith decides, with not much fantasy.</p><p>“Very good, baby. Now put the tray down and describe me the canapé.” Keith obeys and points out at everyone: there are five different types of them, two of each type. “Let’s start with the tuna one,” Shiro orders. “Give me.”</p><p>Keith takes it between two fingers and places him on Shiro’s mouth; he takes all the time to chew it and enjoy it, eyes closes. One after another, Shiro eats them, and he sucks Keith’s fingers after he’s been fed. He eats all of them, even the ones that were supposed for Keith.</p><p>“They were great,” Shiro murmurs. “Good job, baby. I’ll let you kiss me now.”</p><p>An order Keith is pretty eager to obey, brushing his hand in Shiro’s white hair and literally pressing his entire body against Shiro’s. The fact he can’t move has his advantages.</p><p>“Nice, baby. Now, what are you going to do to please your master?”</p><p>“Can I serve you the first dish? Or maybe, some wine?”</p><p>“Wine sounds good, for start. But do not use the glass.”</p><p>Again, Keith is surprised by the easiness of Shiro’s orders. His tone is calm, controlled, yet there is a hint that shows he won’t accept any of Keith’s disobedience. And all this being still tied up to the chair.</p><p>From Keith’s perspective, it’s still nice enough. He’s ready to give Shiro the world, feeding him, or let him drink wine from his mouth isn’t so bad.</p><p>There is a strange ritual in the way Shiro concedes Keith to lick his lips and his chin if some food drips from his mouth. They both enjoy that almost-kisses, yet Keith is feeling like a slave his master has granted his favor.</p><p>Maybe it hasn’t started in the best way, but Keith doesn’t regret his decision.</p><p>“You’ve been good, baby,” Shiro says, once he’s done with the second dish, the red wine pot roast. “I think it’s time for you to eat something now.”</p><p>The way the ropes tie Shiro’s ankles doesn’t let him move the leg forwards, but he’s still able to open the knees enough to show his groin. Shiro doesn’t say anything, and Keith swallows, understanding.</p><p>Knelled behind the table, Keith untied the belt and opens the zip. Shiro doesn’t have an erection yet, so Keith takes the dick on his hand and massages the testicles with the point of his finger. Shiro’s breath fastens, but it isn’t until Keith sucks him that he opens his lips and yells.</p><p>Shiro is usually loud in bed.</p><p>“Just like this, baby, eat it up,” he manages to say, between one moan and another.</p><p>Keith knows Shiro well enough to have seen him many times before, the way his cheeks redden and the way he licks his lips in order to contain the screams, and the small brightness of his eyes. Yet, it’s strange because Shiro is literally in Keith’s hand, being tied and stimulated over there. Keith can edge him, making him beg for it.</p><p>But Keith is a good slave, and he eats it up just like he’s been ordered.</p><p>“Good job,” Shiro exhales, once his breath is again under control. “Now bring me to bed.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>And it shows that Shiro himself is involved in it, because at being called ‘sir’ he stops and looks at Keith with wide eyes. It lasts few seconds, but then a soft look follows Keith’s movement as he loses the rope that tied Shiro to the chair and lifts him in his arms to place him down on the bed.</p><p>“What else I can do for you, sir?” He repeats the word because he understands Shiro’s loving it.</p><p>“You’ve been very good, baby,” Shiro murmurs. “And you learn fast. Take my tablet and search what I tell you.”</p><p>Google shows Keith an intricate bondage style, and the instruction to do so. “I’m not good at this.”</p><p>“You are. Do it.”</p><p>The best decision Keith made is to buy a lot of ropes. Slowly, he opens Shiro’s shirt, button after button, appreciating the sigh of Shiro’s bare chest revealing in front of him. Shiro takes off his pants as Keith prepares the ropes, and remains naked in front of Keith.</p><p>As if tying him up again isn’t distracting enough, the way the rope turns around his skin and underlines his muscles. Once Shiro has trussed up again, he asks, “are you hard?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Show me.”</p><p>In front of him, Keith frees himself of the dark suit, his erection in plain sight. Shiro licks his lips.</p><p>“Did you make dessert too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Bring it here. Now,” he adds because Keith is about to protest.</p><p>Naked and excited, he reaches the kitchenette and warms up the chocolate muffle as Hunk told him. He returns to the bed with a spoon on it. Shiro lies down, back and ass up, and the bondage at his arms in plain sight.</p><p>“Good smell. Eat it, you deserve it.”</p><p>“Shiro, please…”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>Spoonful after spoonful, he eats all the muffin, eyes burns for the painful erection. There is no way he can enjoy the taste of the chocolate, not when Shiro has his leg spread in front of him.</p><p>“Sir, please…” he begs, once the dish is empty.</p><p>“You earned it, baby.”</p><p>Usually, Keith takes his time to prepare Shiro, to let him enjoy the fingers inside him before fucking him slowly. Now, he takes time, which is enough not to be painful. He wants Shiro so much, he wants to please him. And he wants to be praised.</p><p>He still follows Shiro’s orders, slowing and fastening his movements as he prefers, but he arrives at a point he doesn’t stand anymore, hands clasped on Shiro’s shoulder, and he falls on Shiro’s body, panting hard once he’s done.</p><p>Shiro chuckles. “Have you any intention to free me sooner or later?”</p><p>Keith blinks and realizes he doesn’t even ask for a safeword for Shiro too, considering he’s the one tied up. In a hurry, he takes his knife and cuts Shiro’s restraint. The mark of the ropes is clear on Shiro’s wet skin, red around his wrists and arms.</p><p>“I’m a disaster in this.”</p><p>“You’re not.” Shiro cups his face and kisses him gently on the forehead.</p><p>Still, as they cuddle on the bed, Keith takes his hand and rubs it until the mark disappears.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs. “So much. I wanted to make you happy.”</p><p>“You did every day, Keith. You don’t have to be more than you are.” Shiro kisses him again. “I love you too.”</p><p>“I know. I <em>should</em> know, but…”</p><p>The uncertainty about him being enough for Shiro is back, and it was the main reason for his decision about trying it despite all the odds, despite even Shiro himself and his desire.</p><p>“Are you angry?”</p><p>“You mean, are you hungry?” Shiro jokes. “I know my dick is big and you ate it all, but…”</p><p>Keith hides his head against Shiro’s neck, amused and embarrassed at the same time.</p><p>Then, Shiro says, “you won’t even take the wrong decision by choosing me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>